The Blue Paradox
by ThatMysteriousWriter
Summary: After a while of staring intently and the two people; it finally clicked in the bowtied Doctor's head who they were. The two people were his 10th generation and Rose Tyler.   "This is going to be interesting," he muttered.  I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! READ INSID


**AN: This takes place after "Time of Angels", but "Fear Her" has happened and "Doomsday" hasn't happened. This story is an rp between StarlightWhispers and me (btw, she's on DA with me). I know this idea has been used so many times, but this is different. So enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>"So, Pond, where do you want to go next?" asked The Eleventh Doctor.<p>

Amy looked up from the book she was reading and looked at the Doctor's excited face. His smile was joyful. Even though the two had recently been through a life-or-death situation; he still wore a smile on his face. She never understood why he smiled so much when she was around. One of Amy's theories behind his smile it was to mask that he's been lonely for so long. She shook her head and pushed the whole smile-situation out of her head.

"I want to go someplace exciting," she said. "Like during the Roman Empire. I've reading about it lately."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Why don't we go to Venice?" She tried again. "Maybe, back during the Renaissance-era?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers.

"I have a perfect place where we can go." He said smiling.

Amy gave the Doctor a questionable look.

"Didn't you ask me to pick a place?"

The Doctor ignored her question and smiled.

"We should go to the Planet of Ood," He said in a really excited tone. "It'll be fun! The Ood are wonderful species."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Sounds exciting." she said in an uninterested tone.

The Doctor sighed.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said. "You'll have to find a coat though, the planet is very cold."

Amy sighed and went to go find a coat. The Doctor ran his fingers over the TARDIS' console. He pulled down a few levers and pressed a few buttons. He listened to the familiar hum of the TARDIS and smiled. He was glad Amy had survived the Weeping Angels. He was worried that she would be traumatized by them, because one had managed to find a way into her head. He told himself whenever Amy wasn't around that she was a strong independent woman. He shouldn't worry about her. But, when she was around, it always felt that she was taking care of him. He sighed and pulled down a lever. He pushed the thought out of his head for the day.

"How do I look?"

He looked up from the console. Amy was strutting in the same fur coat that Donna had worn when she visited the planet. The Doctor felt a small guilty feeling in his heart. Poor, bossy Donna. But, he had his Amy now. Amy looked at him with a waiting expression. Her foot tapped in impatience for his answer.

"You look like an Eskimo." he commented.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't wear bowties." she said looking at his red bowtie.

The Doctor smiled and put a protective hand on his bowtie.

"Bowties are cool."

"Whatever you say."

The TARDIS' humming stopped and they heard a light boom. The Doctor looked at Amy and Amy looked at him. He gestured for her to go first. She shook her head.

"You go first," she said. "You know more about this planet more than I will ever know."

The Doctor shrugged and walked to the door. He opened the door and peeked his head out. He saw a familiar man with gelled up hair and a tan overcoat. With the man, was a girl with medium blonde hair and a pink hoodie. Her face was familiar and so fresh in his memory. After a while of staring intently and the two people; it finally clicked in the bowtied Doctor's head who they were. The two people were his 10th generation and Rose Tyler.

"This is going to be interesting," he muttered.

The Tenth Doctor was bouncing around the TARDIS' console, giddy as usual.

"...And you remember the time when we met Sir Conan Doyle? Fantastic wasn't he?"

Rose laughed and nodded.

"Oh, brilliant. What about when we-"

She stopped short, eyes staring just over the Doctor's shoulder and locking on the two newcomers on their ship.

"Doctor...Doctor, who are they?"

"Hm? I'm sorry?"

The tall man in the blue suit just kept grinning. It slowly faded as he realized that Rose looked almost afraid. Confused, the Doctor looked over his shoulder.

"What?"


End file.
